Come fly with me
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Sequel for "Little Brother" and "Don't mess with an angel". Now it is Gabriel's turn...
1. Chapter 1

_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

Sequel to "Little Brother" and "Don't mess with an angel".  
Now it is Gabriel's turn .

I had to write two parts for this one because it would be too long for a one-shot in my eyes.  
So this here is part one. Part two will follow soon :).

_Warnings: Fluff and lots of tickling :).___

And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

**_Come fly with me_**

It was a glorious day.

The sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky, a gentle breeze was blowing and it was pleasantly warm.

No wonder that Sam and Dean had gone outside to browse a bit in Bobby's books.

For a few days they were back on Bobby's property.  
The latter did everything in his power to help them with the apocalypse.

Even Castiel had joined them.

Together the three sat now in the courtyard on the load area of an old pickup truck.

Each of them was engrossed in his book and they do not even notice the car that rolled into the driveway until a car door opened. Sam, Dean and Castiel lifted simultaneously their heads, looked over to Bobby, who also looked briefly at them and then they put their heads back to their books.

Bobby silently shook his head and began to bring the shopping bags out of his trunk.

While the three were still trying to find out anything about Michael, Lucifer and Co, he had moved to the neighboring town and had made a few errands.

However, he has brought more than just his shopping bags home...

"On a side note guys, but we have a visitor if you haven't noticed yet."

Again, Sam and Dean lifted their heads and even the angel peered briefly over to him.

"What do you mean?" Dean wanted to know, frowning.

Bobby got not even the chance to respond as a strong gust of wind rushed past them a little later. At least they thought it was a gust of wind.

"Oh no..." Castiel murmured and he preferred to hide his face behind his book.

"What's wrong Cas?"

"You'll see Dean..."

As if on cue, the gust of wind rushed past them again, raising dust and also made sure that the books were messed up in Sam's and Dean's hands.

"Cassie! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Castiel rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the voice.

"Gabriel?" Sam spoke his thoughts out loud and the two brothers looked first to Cas, who nodded in resignation and then they looked into the sky, hoping to see something or rather someone.

And indeed they were able to recognize a glimmer of gold, which flew straight toward them before it came to a halt. Almost silently Gabriel landed on the ground. A wide grin graced his cheeks as he slowly approached the Winchester brothers and Castiel , while his golden wings spread out to full length, only to lay them back elegantly on his back.

"Showoff..." Castiel muttered softly to himself and he avoided eye contact with his older brother.

"No false modesty Castiel. You can admit it that you're jealous," Gabriel grinned as he sat down beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

The fact that the pickup had not enough space for all of them, the Archangel skillfully ignored.

Dean and Sam stared at him as if he came straight from another planet.

"Gabriel? What the hell are you doing here? And how did you find us?"

"Relax, Dean-o. I was just in the area when I saw your friend Bobby and I thought to myself: Hey, why don't I follow him a bit? He surely will lead me to my little baby brother and tada, here I am."

Castiel's gaze has darkened while the words of the archangel, and he gave him a piercing look which made Gabriel just grin with amusement.

"Why are you looking at me like that Cassie? Is there something in my face?"

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby brother!"

"Whatever you say, Casablanca."

"Casa- what?"

Dean and Sam just laughed at that.

Even Gabriel smirked and squeezed his brother's shoulder.

It was always amazing to watch how haphazard his little brother still was, no matter how long he had lived among humans now.

"Cassie, you should go out a little more. And you should loosen up a bit. That would do you good, you know?"

"Lucifer was freed, the apocalyptic horsemen go through the world and you tell me to loosen up?"

"Exactly. Or don't you remember my last visit? At the time I had to "cheer you up." a little bit..."

Castiel shuddered as he remembered back and without he could somehow control it, his cheeks turned into a soft rose tone and he quickly turned his face away from Gabriel and the two other men.

The young angel winced when his brother cheekily pinched his sides and grinned at him like a Cheshire cat.

"I can refresh your memory at any time, don't forget that Castiel."

"You want to threaten me?"

"Oh baloney. I would never threaten my own little brother!"

Sam and Dean laughed again when Gabriel took Castiel in a headlock and ruffled his hair with his free hand.

"Stop laughing!" Cas growled, who tried half-heartedly to free himself from the grip of the archangel but he was too weak and he just had to endure it.

But Gabriel stopped shortly afterwards and leaned back a bit.

Grinning, he looked at his work.

His brother looked like he had reached into a wall outlet...

"What are you doing here anyway Gabriel? Have you nothing else to do?" Castiel growled and he tried to fix his hair.

"I've already told you: I was near and wanted to stop by...and maybe my little brother would give me the honor and spend a little time with me. You know: Just like the old times, when you were small. Do you remember it? Back then I just taught you how to fly..."

"How cute..."

Castiel threw Dean a sharp look, but the Winchester grinned and pretend as if he would read his book and did not notice the two angels.

Sam, however, watched the spectacle silently and with a little grin on his lips.

"You are not asking me in all seriousness to fly with you?"

Gabriel laughed and ruffled his hair again.

"Relax, Castiel. It was just a thought."

"A stupid thought! What if people saw you as you flew over here? We have instructions to not reveal us to humans!"

"Don't worry, I am not stupid. And no one here except you, me, Bobby and our Winchester brothers here has seen me. So what do you say?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he put his book to the side.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"The answer is no."

Gabriel grimaced.

"But why?"

"I see no reason to waste my energy for no reason."

"Ouch, that hurt."

"I have not even touched you."

"That was just a throwaway remark Cassie."

Dean felt a fit of laughter growing in his chest and as he peered over to his younger brother, he could see that Sam apparently felt the same, what his quivering lips already confirmed.

Gabriel didn't make it better for them when he stood up and started to pull on the trench coat of his brother what the younger one commented with a sour look.

„Gabriel, stop it, you're acting worse than a baby!"

"A baby? But Cassie~. You're the little baby here."

Gabriel grinned and pinched his cheeks.

"_My_ little baby."

Castiel rolled his eyes in annoyance, wriggled out of the grip of the other and turned his back on him in the hope of being able to ignore him and it seemed to work, because the Archangel sighed and dropped his wings in disappointment.

"Fine, if you don't want. Then I will look for someone else who flies with me...HEY BOBBY?!"

In response, Bobby immediately ran a few steps faster, to save himself with the rest of his shopping bags in his house.

The first who couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud was Sam.

Bobby's reaction and Gabriel's disappointed look that resembled that of a small child , which had not received the expected gift for birthday or for Christmas, was just too much for him and he let all his pent-up merriment out at once.

The Archangel looked at him confused, but then his lips curled into a grin again and his eyes sparkled a little nasty what Sam seemed not to notice, because he was too busy laughing.

Suddenly Gabriel disappeared, only to appear with outspread wings behind Sam.

"Oh Sammy-boy, you just had to ask," Gabriel grinned and he quickly grabbed Sam under the arms and pushed himself off the ground, which kicked up a huge cloud of dust around Dean and Castiel. Sam's surprised yelp was blown away with the wind.

Dean's eyes were wide with shock and his eyes went to Castiel, who sat next to him completely relaxed and to his surprise he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Do not worry Dean. Gabriel will take care of him."

About twenty minutes later the sound of fluttering wings penetrated Dean's ears and he looked up. When he saw his brother, who had been clinging to Gabriel's upper body, he let out a sigh of relief as he had, despite Castiel's words, worried about his little brother.

Sam was white as chalk in the face as Gabriel landed on the floor and let him go.

The young Winchester almost fell to the ground as his knees were soft like jelly.

His heart raced with excitement as he had just run a marathon and half-heartedly he glared at the Archangel, but the older angel only gave him his usual trickster grin and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well Sammy, that was fun, wasn't it?"

Sam gave him a half-hearted scowl and braced himself with one hand on the pickup, on which Castiel and Dean still sat.

"Don't do that...ever again!" he growled and he let himself fall, completely finished with his nerves, next to his brother, who looked at him with concern.

"Are you alight Sammy?"

The younger man nodded his head and took a swig from a water bottle that stood beside him.

"Damn Gabriel! Are you crazy?!" Dean growled and he glared at the Trickster.

"Relax, Dean-o. Your brother is doing well."

"Is this supposed to relax me?! You could have killed him!"

"Ouch, I would never do such a thing."

"Oh no?!"

Sam now interfered, when he had found his voice back and had a little more color in his face.

"And what about when you let me live through the same day in which Dean died again and again?"

"Exactly, or when you put me and Sam into TV Land?! That's not so long ago Gabriel!" Dean hissed and the two brothers glared darkly at the Archangel.

The older angel leaned back completely relaxed and unfazed.

"You two are even worse than my little brother. We should really change that."

Again a nasty grin appeared on his face.

„And I think I know how to do that..."

Before one of the two Winchester brothers could protest, Gabriel leaned forward and pressed two fingers against Sam's forehead. Then he leaned back, crossed his arms behind his head and watching the young Winchester with a wicked glint in his eyes.

The younger Winchester looked confused and Dean felt not different.

"What the...?"

More Dean didn't get out when his brother squeaked loudly, jerked violently and wrapped his arms around his torso. Seconds later he began to giggle and he slid slowly to the floor of the load area.

"Gabriel? What is wrong with him? What did you do?"

When the Archangel was about to answer Dean's question, he was interrupted by Sam's peals of laughter, and his lips curled back into a wicked grin as he watched the young Winchester in how he squirmed around and rubbed over his sides.

"Sammy?"

In an instant Dean was at his brother's side, who seemed not to notice this.

He curled up into a ball, laughed and squealed and now and then he beat Gabriel half-heartedly against the shins whenever he got the chance, screaming "STOP IT!" over and over again, but with Gabriel he seemed to fall on deaf ears. The Archangel just snapped his fingers and Sam was red in the face in a few moments.

"Gabriel! What the hell have you done?"

The Archangel laughed and leaned forward.

"How about if I show you?"

Without waiting for an answer, the angel pressed two fingers against the hunter's forehead and leaned back again.

Dean looked at him confused.

Then he felt it.

It started with a slight tingling in his stomach, which got steadily stronger and spread throughout his whole body. Then it felt suddenly like fingers which began to dance about all the small, delicate parts of his body. Until Dean was lying next to his brother and screamed with laughter.

Even Castiel's lips curled up into a small grin and quickly he turned his face away from his brother and tried to maintain his composure. He managed at least until Dean clung to his leg and with his free hand hit the ground and squealed with laughter. The angel could not contain himself and it did not take very long before Gabriel laughed along with them.

Ten endless minutes it took until the Archangel felt pity for them and rescued the two brothers with a new snap of his fingers from their suffering.

Still laughing a little, the two brothers tried to refill air into their lungs and glared at the angel. But Gabriel was unimpressed. He only grinned at the two, then his brother, who commented the whole thing with a roll of his eyes and shook his head.

"Are you okay, you two?" Castiel asked.

Dean and Sam just nodded.

"You bastard..." Dean growled under his wheezing and he hit Gabriel half-heartedly against the leg.

"Do you want a second round?"

Dean squealed and curled up into a ball which made the two angels laugh again.

Then Gabriel glanced at his younger brother and his grin widened.

"Ohhh~ Castiel," he purred and he stretched his hand out to him.

Castiel squealed and his wings appeared within a few seconds.

Moments later he was gone, Gabriel on his verses who chased his laughing brother through the clouds.

Sam and Dean watched the two from their positions and both shook their heads.

"Gabriel will pay for this!" Sam grumbled.

"Those goddam angels!" Dean growled darkly.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Chapter 2

_And here is the second part._  
_Hope you like it :D_

* * *

_**Part 2**_

While Gabriel and Castiel were still chasing each other through the clouds, Sam and Dean had returned to their original activity.

The two had again seized their books and were lost in them within a few moments.

Also Bobby had come out to join his boys and now he sat at the opposite of them.

"Boys?"

The two didn't even raise their heads.

"BOYS!"

Only when Bobby raised his voice he managed to tear the two hunters from their readings, because the two lifted almost simultaneously their heads and looked at him.

"Don't you think that you could use little break?"

"We don't need a break Bobby, we'll be fine," it came from Dean and he wanted to stuck his nose back into his book, but Bobby didn't give him one chance to do so.

"I do think that you could use a break. Day in and day out I see you only with these books in your hands. And if you don't worry about the Apocalypse, then you are on the hunt. I haven't seen you in a long time now. You two need to take a day off. Just look at these two up there."

Bobby pointed to the two angels and Sam and Dean raised their heads to look at them and the three watched the two angels who were trying to catch each other, laughing and chasing each other through the clouds.

"At least these two know when to take a break and maybe you should do the same. Put down your books, take a beer and leave it at that for now. Tomorrow is another day."

"But Bobby-"

"No buts Dean! Set off the books and relax a bit. Enjoy the rest of the day, because who knows if we will all be able to sit so relaxed here next week. Moments such as these are rare and you should appreciate it."

Sam was the first who put away his book and also took a bottle of beer.

"Dean, he's right. We really should take a break. Put that book away and relax a bit."

The older man hesitated yet, but eventually he gave in, put his book to the side and leaned back relaxed when his brother also gave him a beer.

Silently the three were watching the two angels who could not get enough of their playful hunt.

"You know what I would like to do now?"

Bobby and Sam looked at Dean questioningly, but the elder didn't return their looks, he continued to look to the sky and his lips curled into a small grin.

"What?" Sam wanted to know when his brother still didn't respond to him.

"To get Gabriel back!" the older hunter finally said.

"What's he done now?"

Bobby looked at his two proteges questioningly.

"You don't even want to know that," Sam grumbled and he quickly took a further swig from his bottle before he looked at his brother.

"And how are you going to do that Dean? Gabriel is an archangel. I don't even think Cas is strong enough to take him down."

Dean's grin widened.

"Cas, however, is not alone. The three of us can manage to overwhelm Gabriel. I mean, just look at these two. They must already be completely exhausted."

"Dean, there are angels."

"So what? Even an angel needs a little break from time to time. Cas is the best example for this."

"Now that you mention it..."

Even Sam's lips curled into a grin.

„What's the plan?"

Dean grinned even wider and he turned his head to his brother and began to talk...

The two angels weren't aware of the sinister plans of the Winchester brothers.

They were much too busy with themselves as yet recognize anything from their surroundings.

"Give it up Cassie! I will get you!"

Castiel squealed when his brother was right behind him and reached out his hand to grab his leg, but the young angel could just save himself by quickly dived into a cloud to take away the Archangels view.

"Hey! Not fair Cas! That's against the rules!" Gabriel growled, but you could clearly see that he was not serious. The broad grin on his lips and the playful glint in his eyes said something completely different...

"Since when there is such a thing as rules?" Came the laughing reply by Castiel who now flew into his older brother's view again and gave him a cheeky grin.

The Archangel cracked his knuckles and accelerated again.

"If you see it that way…"

Again Cas squealed and he also accelerated, but slowly but surely he felt the strength went out of his wings. No wonder. It had been an eternity since he had so much fun and fooled around with his big brother like that.

"You will regret your words and wish there would be rules little brother."

Castiel was about to say something to that, as a loud "HEY! CAS!" turned his attention to the ground.

For a brief moment he was careless and he tried to brake. In short, he could catch a glimpse at Dean, waving at him, but before he was able to respond, noises behind him distracted him again. When he turned around he could see how his brother raced toward him. Although the Archangel still tried to slow himself, but he didn't make it and crashed with full force in the back of the younger angel.

"Ouch. That looked as if it hurt."

"Oh really Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes and he, Sam and Bobby watched the two angels how they were still trying to catch up again, but it looked as if their huge wings were entangled with each other.

This of course meant that Castiel and Gabriel rushed together toward the ground and a little later the two crashed not gently onto the ground.

But apparently it didn't seem to bother the two, because they continued to laugh and fought with each other playfully as they rolled across the floor and tried to pin each other to the ground.

"Damn Cassie! Get off me!"

"Take your wings from my first!"

"I can't!"

Sam and Dean couldn't help but laugh at this sight.

"A sight for the gods, right Bobby?"

Bobby just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer before he continued to look the spectacle in silence. But even on his lips was seen a barely discernible smile as he watched the two laughing angels.

These two continued to try to untangle their wings, which was more difficult than expected what Gabriel also loudly uttered.

His brother, meanwhile, could hardly keep from laughing.

That was still an unusual sight and would probably remain so.

But Sam, Dean and Bobby could see how the young angel let go and loosen up with every day.

"Just zap yourself out of the situation," Cas grinned when the Archangel growled at him darkly. Apparently, he seemed to have pulled a little too hard on one of the golden feathers when he had tried to free his own black wings.

"I can't," Gabriel growled and slowly he gave up his attempts to free himself.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't Cassie!"

The older angel blushed a bit and he avoided eye contact with his brother who grinned at him knowingly.

"So I was right!" Castiel said, grinning like an idiot.

"I've told you: it is waste of power. But do you listen to your little brother? No, why should you?!"

Dean and Sam were keen of hearing when they heard this and again a broad grin spread across their faces and they looked at each other and nodded their heads as they probably thought the same thing.

This was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Cas? Do you need some help?"

Castiel turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Dean and Sam and he raised his brow questioningly and cocked his head slightly when he saw the wicked grin on the faces of the brothers. But then it seemed to make "click" in his head, because after a few seconds his mouth twisted into a small grin and he nodded his head.

Sam and Dean were immediately by his side and after a brief tussle and a few curse words by Gabriel later the Winchester brothers had managed to pin the completely weakened Archangel down onto the ground.

Dean held his arms above his head and Sam sat on his shins which made the Trickster growl and he tried to look at him to give Sam a dark glare, but that wasn't so easy for him, because his brother Castiel had straddled his legs.

"Hey Gigantor! Careful with my legs! I would like to use them later, you know?" he growled and he squirmed slightly in the grip of the humans and his brother, but shocked he had to discover that he was too exhausted to break free.

"Your legs are your smallest problem Gabriel."

Gabriel looked up and looked directly into the nasty grinning face of the older Winchester.

"What do you mean?"

Dean winked at him and Gabriel could not deny that he got a slight shiver at that.

"Oh, I understand. So this is revenge for earlier. And you have been waiting until my forces are completely at the end. Clever..."

Gabriel now grinned and glared challengingly at Dean.

"Not too bad for a naked ape like you Dean-o!"

Dean growled and glared at him.

"You're going to regret those words. But before that..."

He glanced at the golden wings of the archangel, and then at Castiel.

"Hey Cas, hold him down for a moment."

Cas nodded and pinned his brother's wrists against the floor and held them tight, using his mojo for support.

Dean sat up slightly and his hands headed for one of the enormous wings.

"H-hey! HEY! Who gave you permission to touch my wings?" Gabriel growled and he writhed under Castiel, trying to free his hands, but his attempts were doomed to failure from the outset.

"Relax, Gabriel. I just want to help you."

And Dean was true to his word and within a few moments he had managed to free the wings of the two angels for what they were secretly grateful.

Of course Gabriel would never say this out loud...

The older Winchester took back the hands of the archangel, and Castiel sat back and stretched his wings with relish. Gabriel, however, let his wings drop limp on the floor.

"Would you get off of me now?"

"No," came the almost simultaneously reply from the other three and the Trickster sighed and let his head fall back in resignation.

"Pfft! Please! Feel free to do whatever you want to do. Your silly little gams will not work on me."

"We'll see. I, Sam and Cas have it behind us. And now it's your turn."

"Go ahead. I'll be looking with pleasure at your pathetic attempts."

"Fine. Come on Cas. Get him!"

Castiel grinned first at Dean and then at his brother and he dug his fingers immediately into the sides of the archangel, but to his surprise nothing happened.

"See? I have told you. Give it up Cassie. I'm not ticklish."

His brother looked into his face and Gabriel shuddered when he saw the sparkle in the eyes of the young angel. On his face, a mischievous smile had spread and the Archangel barely flinched noticeably as Castiel's nimbly fingers brushed over his ribs.

The little brat just played with him...

"Oh, no? My memories tell me something else."

Cas lips curled into a small grin and before his brother could say something to that, he took his wings to help and brushed the wing tips over his big brother's ears.

Gabriel winced and immediately started giggling when Castiel didn't stop.

"See? I was right again," he grinned and he kept going.

Gabriel giggled and turned his head back and forth, trying to escape, but all his attempts were doomed to failure.

A loud squeal, followed by joyous laughter came from his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut as Castiel's hands slid under his shirt and played his ribs like a piano and it didn't take long until a little tear rolled down the archangel's cheek.

"Not bad Cas. I just wonder why you are so good at this."

Castiel lifted his head and looked at Dean with a look that could freeze hell.

But the hunter grinned and winked at him knowingly.

"Oh I forgot: You had two very good teachers."

Castiel rolled his eyes but the smile remained.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Gabriel and he let his fingers wander higher.

The Archangel screamed and squirmed, tried to free his hands when Castiel's fingers touched his underarms.

Dean slowly got difficulties in attempting to hold him down, because apparently the Trickster got his strength back. So he improvised and sat down on his arms without hurting him of course.

He gave Castiel a ferocious grin.

"Well Cas? Do you need help?"

The trench coat carrier smiled softly and walked with his fingers back to his brother's ribs to give Dean some scope.

"Come on Sam, help us!" Dean laughed as he pressed his fingers under the arms of the archangel, which made him squeal and laugh even harder now.

When Gabriel felt how Sam took off his shoes and socks he was done with the world.

All his pride was forgotten and he gave himself to his merriment, laughed, squealed, trying to free himself, but not even he could do something against three "attackers" at once.

Dean, Cas and Sam joined into the slightly hysterical laughter of the elder and went on cheerfully.

Gabriel seemed to have found new strength.

Although he could not free himself from the iron grips of his friends and his brother, but he still had two wings with which he was now trying to beat Cas and Dean.

Also he would have been able to force them off of his body with a sharp blow of his wings or he could've used his angel mojo to do so, but he didn't want to harm anyone and if he was honest it just felt good to just let go and laugh after so much pain and suffering that they all had to endure and to devote himself entirely to his joy and the others seemed to think the same thing, what their merry laughter confirmed.

His thoughts took a quick end when he again screamed while he arched his back so hard that you already got back pain from just watching.

"C-CASSIE! NOHOHO! N-NOT THAT! AHH! THAT'S NOHOHOT FAHAHAHR!" He squeaked, his voice three octaves higher than usual.

Castiel grinned maliciously and kept going.

He had pushed up the shirt of his brother and now attacked his bare belly with his wings, stroking his feathers up and down the soft sides or flicking the tips over the belly button.

"You little sadist," it came with a big grin from Dean and Castiel looked into his face.

The angel shrugged his shoulders and grinned at the hunter knowingly.

"You should know best Dean," he grinned.

Dean grumbled something unintelligible to himself and focused back to Gabriel who looked like he was about to explode from laughing so hard.

Even Bobby, who still looked at the spectacle silently and from a safe distance, smiled softly to himself. It was nice to see the boys and the two angels so omitted. Above all in times like these where the devil literally wandered through the world. Moments like these were more valuable than all the money in the world and it was even more important to enjoy it to the fullest...

"What do you think Cas? Does he have enough?"

The angel pretended to think about it.

He grinned when his brother gave him a pleading look through his tear-filled eyes.

"Hmm I don't know. We need to make sure that he has learned his lesson," it came from Cas and as he spoke he poked Gabriel's belly button with his finger which elicited a loud squeak from the elder.

"What was the Gabe? I don't understand you!"

Castiel poked his belly button again…again with the same result.

"SHIT! O-OKAY! GOOD! I GOT IT!" the Elder squeaked.

"We still can't hear you!" Dean growled playfully and to reinforce his words, he pressed his fingers deeper into the sensitive skin that he was working on.

"GAHAHAHAHA ! N-No more pranks!"

"And what else?" Sam shouted over the laughing angel's voice.

"N-NOHOHOHO MORE ANGEL MOJO! I PROHOHOMISE!"

Dean and Cas looked at each other with a big grin and seemed to think the same.

"Well big brother. Fine... But just to be perfectly sure..."

Castiel pulled his wings back and placed his hands on top of the golden wings of his brother.

"Sam? Dean? Bobby? You should cover your ears..."

Not even five seconds later a loud scream cut through the air, which made the windows of the old cars around them shatter when Castiel dug his fingers into the soft, fluffy feathers of his brother's wings and was looking for the spot that made him despair and had found it quickly.

The three humans had followed the advice of the younger angel.

Something Gabriel now used to his advantage because Sam and Dean were distracted. He squirmed so wildly under those nimble fingers of his little brother that he managed to free his arms and legs and thereby pushed the two hunters off of him. Castiel was next who came up hard on the floor as Gabriel's hands pushed against his chest with his last strength and shoved him away.

"Calm down Gabriel, we stopped," Sam laughed as he sat up and watched the still laughing Archangel who couldn't stop laughing anymore.

Also, Dean and Castiel sat up again and grinned mischievously.

It took almost two full minutes until the Archangel was able to speak again.

Completely finished with the world he was leaning against one of the cars and he glared at his three tormentors.

Dean looked at him serious, but you could still see the amused twinkle in his green eyes.

"Truce?"

Gabriel growled softly, but nodded with his head.

"Truce..." he muttered and then he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the cold car.

He had learned his lesson and he would think twice now before he would play a prank or to annoy the hunters and his brother in any way.

But even though he would never admit it, but he hadn't had this much fun in an eternity.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to follow Bobby.

He grinned as he opened his eyes and looked up at Castiel.

The younger angel tilted his head slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriel sat up and spread his wings and gave his little brother a challenging grin.

"Our little chase was interrupted earlier...Round 2?"

Even Castiel grinned now.

"If you feel strong enough for that...Round 2!"

Gabriel didn't hesitate.

After all, he didn't take as long as a human to recover from a tickle attack and only fractions of a second later only a dust cloud was to be seen where he had been sitting.

Castiel shook his head, spread his wings and also followed his brother and the wild chase through the clouds began again.

Sam and Dean shook their heads in silence as they watched the two angels and they sat back to Bobby on the old pickup.

Dean grinned as his eyes wandered again into the sky.

"I bet a beer that Gabriel wins this time..."

**_The End_**


End file.
